SimCity 3000
|format obrazu = 4:3 |rozdzielczość = od 640x480 do 1280x1024 |platforma = , |gatunek = , |klasyfikacja = , |nośnik = 1 CD |wymagania = *Windows: :*Windows 95 lub nowszy, :*Procesor Pentium 166 MHz lub szybszy, :*32 MB RAM, :*4x CD-ROM, :*karta graficzna kompatybilna z DirectX 6.0 :*karta dźwiękowa kompatybilna z DirectX 6.0 *Linux: :*Jądro 2.2.x, glibc-2.1, :*Procesor Pentium 233 MHz lub szybszy, :*32 MB RAM, :*8x CD-ROM, :*karta graficzna 4 MB :*karta dźwiękowa zgodna z OSS, *Macintosh: :*Procesor PowerPC 200 MHz :*32 MB RAM :*128 MB wirtualnej pamięci :*260 MB wolnego miejsca na dysku |sterowanie = Klawiatura i myszka }} left strategiczno-ekonomiczna gra komputerowa, w której gracz, wcielając się w burmistrza ma za zadanie zbudować wirtualne miasto i zarządzać nim. SimCity 3000 jest trzecią odsłoną SimCity stworzonej przez Willa Wrighta i firmę Maxis. Jej poprzednikiem jest SimCity 2000, zaś następcą SimCity 4. Historia i zmiany w grze W lecie 1997, Maxis ogłosiło, że będzie wydana nowa odsłona SimCity – SimCity 3000. Nowa gra miała zaoferować pełną grafikę 3D i pozwolić graczom na poruszanie się po mieście w pełnym trójwymiarze. Miały być trójwymiarowe modele samochodów, łodzi, samolotów i ludzi. Ale Maxis musiało zmienić plany, ponieważ przeciętny gracz nie posiadał wystarczająco dobrego sprzętu komputerowego, by móc zagrać w nowe trójwymiarowe SimCity. Dlatego gra została zaprojektowana od nowa. Projektanci SimCity sięgnęli po wypróbowany już rzut izometryczny znany graczom z poprzedniej odsłony – SimCity 2000. W SimCity 3000 jednak zwiększono liczbę kolorów z 256 do 64000, co dało niezwykłe – jak na tamte czasy – wrażenia wizualne. Oprócz lepszej grafiki, Maxis zaoferował graczom możliwość obrócenia planszy gry. Każdy budynek w grze można zobaczyć z czterech stron. Ponadto, wiele budynków posiada własne animacje, np. w parkach można zauważyć kręcącą się karuzelę, a na obiektach Przemysłowych obracające się anteny satelitarne. Przebudowano też interfejs. Gazety zastąpiono Nowinkami i paskiem u dołu ekranu, w którym przesuwają się nagłówki. Rozbudowano narzędzia budżetu i zarządzania miastem. Po raz pierwszy też wprowadzono doradców i petentów, którzy pomagają w grze, choć bywają też natrętni. Nowością w grze jest dźwięk stereo. W SimCity 3000 wprowadzono starzenie się budynków służb komunalnych: elektrowni, pomp oraz spalarni odpadów i centrów recyklingu. Starzenie doprowadza do zmniejszenia wydajności pracy, a po pewny czasie może dojść do zniszczenia budowli, co w przypadku elektrowni atomowej może mieć daleko idące skutki, takie jak skażenie promieniotwórcze. Po raz pierwszy wprowadzono miasta sąsiednie, z którymi gracz może handlować: wodą, energią elektryczną i odpadami. Nowością są też nagrody, które dostaje się za dobre zarządzanie miastem. Niektóre z nich podnoszą standard życia mieszkańców, podnoszą wartość ziem itp. Wśród nich są takie, które przynoszą miastu dochód, ale nie cieszą się popularnością wśród mieszkańców. SimCity 3000 jest pierwszą z grą w serii SimCity, która oddaje prawdziwą naturę miasta. W mieście widać przechodniów spacerujących po chodnikach, bawiących się w parkach, widać również samochody, których jest kilkanaście typów. W przeciwieństwie do wcześniejszych wersji gry, samochody te indywidualnie poruszają się po wyznaczonych przez symulator ruchu gry, trasach. W dodatku każdy samochód również jest trójwymiarowy i nie jest – tak jak wcześniej – tylko kropką na ulicy. Ważną cechą SimCity 3000 jest możliwość ukształtowania terenu: można tworzyć rzeki, jeziora i góry. W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich wersji zależnie od wysokości zmienia się kolor planszy od jasnozielonego (niziny) przez brązowy (wyżyny) do białego (góry). Wprowadzone zostały też różne rodzaje drzew (zależnie od wysokości): palmy, dęby i inne (w SimCity 2000 były tylko sosny). W SimCity 3000 zwiększono czterokrotnie ilość powierzchni do budowy, aby zobaczyć swoje miasto w całej krasie trzeba wziąć największe oddalenie. Zwiększona została też rozdzielczość do 1280 × 1024. Maxis zaoferowało również wiele wtyczek do SimCity 3000, poczynając od nowych budynków (również tych stworzonych przez fanów) do nowych katastrof. Został położony nacisk na internetowy aspekt gry, dlatego oficjalna strona została mocno rozbudowana, a z poziomu gry można również wejść na oficjalną stronę. Transport SimCity 3000 oferuje dużą ilość narzędzi do stworzenia efektywnego systemu transportowego. Gracz może budować: drogi, autostrady, linie kolejowe, metro, przystanki autobusowe oraz połączenia metra i kolei. Drogi i autostrady Drogi pełnią rolę podstawowego środka transportu Simmiasta. Można je rozmieszczać pojedynczymi segmentami lub rozciągać w postaci linii poziomej, pionowej lub po przekątnej. Dwie lub trzy tworzą aleję z drzewami. Autostrady są dostępne od 1940 roku. Autostrada jest budowana na wiadukcie i jest wielopasmowa. Zapewnia szybki przejazd do odległych części miasta. Pod autostradą mogą przejść drogi i linie kolejowe. W dodatku drogi można połączyć z autostradą specjalnymi zjazdami dzięki, którym mieszkańcy mogą wjechać ze zwykłej drogi na drogę szybkiego ruchu. Komunikacja miejska W skład komunikacji miejskiej wchodzą: autobusy, metro i kolej. Każdy środek transportu charakteryzuje się określoną pojemnością i kosztami obsługi. Najtańsze są autobusy, a najdroższe metro. Transport publiczny skutecznie rozwiązuje problemy komunikacyjne miasta, zmniejszając korki oraz niwelując zanieczyszczenie. Stworzenie komunikacji autobusowej polega na ustawieniu przystanków (dostępne od 1920 roku) w bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie drogi. Przystanki powinny być ustawione dość blisko siebie, by Simowie chcieli z nich korzystać. Budowa kolei wymaga położenia torów oraz wybudowania stacji kolejowych. Żeby wybudować metro (dostępne od 1910) należy najpierw wydrążyć tunel, a następnie nad nim postawić stację metra. Wraz z wynalezieniem metra udostępniona zostaje opcja połączenia metra i kolei, dzięki czemu można np. na obszarze o niskiej gęstości wybudować kolej, a w centrum metro i zaoszczędzić w ten sposób pieniądze. Odpowiednie zarządzenia przyczyniają się do efektywniejszego wykorzystania komunikacji miejskiej. Służby komunalne Służby komunalne to instytucje zajmujące się dostarczaniem energii, wody oraz usuwaniem odpadów. Służby komunalne nie generują comiesięcznych kosztów utrzymania. Elektrownie 250px|thumb|Inna wersja okładki Obiekty wodociągowe Każdemu miastu trzeba zapewnić odpowiednią ilość wody oraz trzeba ją rozprowadzić. Do tego służą pompy, wieże ciśnień, odsalarnie i wodociągi. Ponieważ rozwój miasta pociąga za sobą wzrost zanieczyszczenia, trzeba również budować oczyszczalnie ścieków. Strefy, w których brakuje wody, charakteryzują się wysoką łatwopalnością i nie są w pełni rozwinięte. Przy dłuższym braku wody może dojść do wyludnienia danej strefy. *Wodociągi to rury, którymi płynie słodka woda od pomp do budynków, które jej potrzebują. Wodociąg zaopatruje w wodę obszar w promieniu 7 segmentów *Stacja pomp czerpie wodę z powierzchniowych zbiorników wodnych, takich jak rzeki i jeziora. Pompy pobierają tylko wodę słodką. Duży poziom zanieczyszczeń zmniejsza ich wydajność *Wieża ciśnień pompuje wodę z podziemnego źródła. Wieże ciśnień mogą stać w dowolnym obszarze miasta. Tak jak w przypadku pomp zanieczyszczenie zmniejsza wydajność *Odsalarnia wody czerpią wodę z mórz i przerabiają ją na wodę słodką. Są to najwydajniejsze z pomp. Odsalarnie trzeba budować na brzegu morza. Zanieczyszczenie morza zmniejsza wydajność *Stacja uzdatniania wody filtruje wodę i umożliwia sprawne działanie pompom. W SimCity 3000 istnieje możliwość handlu wodą. Można ją zarówno kupować jak i sprzedawać. Jeśli miasto nie wywiąże się z umowy zapłaci karę ustaloną podczas podpisywania umowy. Usuwanie śmieci Miasto zawsze produkuje śmieci, które każdy burmistrz miasta jest zobowiązany usuwać, w przeciwnym razie zostają one na ulicach przez co zmniejszają wartość ziemi i średnią długość życia, jak i powodują opuszczanie stref. Gra dysponuje paroma skutecznymi sposobami pozbycia się odpadów: *Wysypisko śmieci gromadzi odpady wytwarzane przez Simów. Żeby zbudować wysypisko, trzeba wyznaczyć odpowiednią strefę oraz dobrze ją skomunikować (drogi bądź kolej). Wysypisko powoduje drastyczny spadek wartości ziemi w okolicy. Odpady na wysypisku po pewnym czasie ulegają rozpadowi. *Spalarnia odpadów spala odpady, zamieniając je na zanieczyszczenie powietrza. Gra oferuje dwa rodzaje spalarni: zwykłą oraz energetyczną, która oprócz usuwania odpadów produkuje energię elektryczną. Spalarnia energetyczna jest dostępna od 2000 r. *Centrum recyklingu zmniejsza ilość odpadów, które trzeba usunąć. Im więcej odpadków produkuje miasto, tym więcej potrzeba centrów recyklingu. Zarządzenie o segregowaniu odpadów zwiększa jego wydajność Spalarnie, jak i wysypisko generują zanieczyszczenie powietrza i wody. Dlatego oprócz budowy oczyszczalni ścieków zalecane jest sadzenie drzew w pobliżu tych obiektów. Budżet Podatki Podatki stanowią główne źródło dochodów miasta. Dzielą się na trzy kategorie podobnie jak strefy: mieszkalne, handlowe i przemysłowe. Wysokość podatku jest jednym z najważniejszych czynników mających wpływ na popyt danej strefy oraz na dochody miasta. Zazwyczaj im wyższe są podatki tym, niższy jest popyt na strefę. Obniżenie podatków wpływa na imigrację Simów do miasta i wzrost liczby mieszkańców. Paradoksalnie obniżka podatków, zwłaszcza w początkowej fazie budowy miasta, zwiększa dochody. Podatki mogą też służyć do regulowania zapotrzebowania na poszczególne strefy, jak i wpływają na rodzaj budynków na strefie np. przy niskich podatkach handlowych w mieście budują się wieżowce. Simowie zawsze narzekają na wysokość podatków, dlatego nawet po obniżce będą się domagać dalszych. Finansowanie wydziałów miejskich Ważnym aspektem gry jest finansowanie poszczególnych wydziałów. Na początku gry finansowanie jest ustawione na poziom domyślny, ale wraz z rozwojem miasta warto podnieść wydatki na niektóre służby. Burmistrz ma siedem wydziałów, dla których musi znaleźć pieniądze: *'Policja' – koszt zakupu wyposażenia, utrzymania komisariatów, więzień oraz pensje dla policjantów *'Straż pożarna' – koszt zakupu wyposażenia, utrzymania remiz i pensje dla strażaków *'Drogi' – koszt utrzymania dróg i autostrad oraz ich konserwacji *'Transport' – koszt utrzymania taboru, torowisk, stacji oraz wynagrodzenia dla kierowców i maszynistów *'Zdrowie' – koszt wyposażenia szpitali, utrzymania budynków oraz pensje dla lekarzy i pielęgniarek *'Edukacja' – koszt zakupu wyposażenia, utrzymania szkół, bibliotek i muzeów oraz pensje nauczycieli *'Tranzyt' – koszt utrzymania dróg oraz kolei Nadmierne obniżenie nakładów na którykolwiek z wydziałów może mieć niekorzystne dla miasta skutki np. strajki na policji, w straży pożarnej, w wydziale transportu oraz strajk służby zdrowia i nauczycieli. Natomiast zbyt niski budżet dróg doprowadzi do ich powolnego zniszczenia. Zwiększenie ponad przeciętną finansowania wydziałów przynosi przeważnie korzyści, ale nie zawsze. Zwiększenie ilości pieniędzy w służbie zdrowia i edukacji skutkuje po pewnym czasie bardzo wysokim współczynnikiem zdrowia i wykształcenia społeczeństwa. Natomiast zbyt wysoki budżet policji powoduje niezadowolenie mieszkańców, którzy są przez policjantów terroryzowani. Zwiększenie budżetu transportu zwiększa przepustowość kolei, metra i autobusów. Umowy sąsiedzkie Jednym ze sposobów na zarabianie jest sprzedawanie miastom sąsiednim elektryczności, wody lub zaoferować im odbiór ich śmieci. Z taką umową zgłosi się zainteresowany burmistrz z innego miasta. Poda on w umowie miesięczną opłatę, jaką będzie płacić za określoną ilość towaru. Miastu grozi kara za niedotrzymanie umowy. Co pewien czas burmistrz tego miasta będzie chciał renegocjować umowę i wtedy można ją zerwać bez żadnych konsekwencji. Umowy działają też w drugą stronę tj. można kupować elektryczność, wodę i wysyłać miastom śmieci, lecz to wiąże się z pewnymi miesięcznymi opłatami. Pożyczki W każdej chwili można zaciągnąć pożyczkę, która może pomóc w rozwoju miasta. W dowolnej chwili można mieć najwyżej 10 pożyczek do spłacenia. Wysokość pożyczki może wynosić: 5000, 10000, 15000, 20000 lub 25000 Simoleonów (czyli maksymalnie można pożyczyć 250000 Simoleonów). Jest ona spłacana przez 10 lat i nie może być spłacona wcześniej. Całkowity koszt takiej spłacanej w równych ratach przez dziesięć lat pożyczki wynosi 20% jej wartości. Zarządzenia Zarządzenia to prawa, które ustala burmistrz w celu polepszenia standardu życia w mieście. Za większość zarządzeń trzeba płacić, ale niektóre przynoszą zyski. W SimCity 3000 każdy wydział ma do zaproponowania pakiet ustaw, które można wprowadzić. Najczęściej jednak, do burmistrza zgłaszają się petenci – mieszkańcy miasta – którzy proponują konkretne rozwiązania. Czasami zdarza się, że pewna grupa społeczna jest niezadowolona z wprowadzonego zarządzenia i próbuje interweniować u burmistrza. Dotyczy to przede wszystkim kontrowersyjnych zarządzeń typu: mandaty za złe parkowanie – przynoszą zyski, ale denerwują Simów. Wtedy burmistrz powinien zobaczyć plusy i minusy ewentualnego odwołania zarządzenia i podjąć odpowiednie kroki. Doradcy #Doradca ds. finansów – Julian Weksel #Doradca ds. komunikacji miejskiej – Józef Wąchocki #Główny architekt miasta – Andżelika Pryćko #Doradca ds. bezpieczeństwa – Marek Ogarek #Doradca ds. edukacji, zdrowia i nastrojów – Pelagia Plaga #Doradca ds. środowiska – Kunegunda Bąblowata #Doradca ds. służb komunalnych – Antoni Plicha Petenci Petenci są to osoby, które zgłaszają się do burmistrza z konkretną propozycją lub uwagą. Petenci w grze to: burmistrzowie innych miast, mieszkańcy, przedstawiciele lobby przemysłowego i handlowego oraz różnego rodzaju organizacje publiczne. Proponują oni m.in. zawarcie umów pomiędzy miastami (burmistrzowie), zgłaszają uwagi dotyczące funkcjonowania miasta (mieszkańcy) i zachęcają do wprowadzenia niektórych zarządzeń w życie (organizacje). Bardzo często petenci komentują nowe decyzje burmistrza: postawienie nowego budynku, podwyższenie podatków czy wprowadzenie konkretnej ustawy. Przy każdej propozycji petenta można skorzystać z szczegółowej analizy skutków przeprowadzonej przez doradcę resortu, którego dotyczy dana sprawa. Miasta sąsiednie Każde Simmiasto ma czterech sąsiadów. Z każdym z tych miast można podpisać umowę dotyczącą zarówno eksportu jak i importu energii elektrycznej, wody i śmieci. Jeden typ umowy można zawrzeć tylko z jednym miastem (tj. energię elektryczną można kupować tylko od jednego miasta). Żeby doszło do podpisania umowy potrzebne są połączenia z sąsiednim miastem: *dla śmieci – drogi, tory kolejowe lub port jeśli nasze miasto graniczy z innym przez morze *dla wody – wodociągi *dla energii elektrycznej – linie wysokiego napięcia Środowisko Zanieczyszczenie środowiska odgrywa istotną rolę w rozwoju miasta. Im jest ono wyższe tym miasto rozwija się coraz wolniej. Śmieci Śmieci produkuje każdy Sim, dlatego im większe miasto tym większa ilość śmieci. Do pozbycia się odpadów służą: spalarnie, wysypiska oraz centra przetwarzania. Można również podpisać stosowną umowę z miastem sąsiednim. Teren wokół instalacji do usuwania odpadów ma bardzo niską wartość. Wysypiska i spalarnie powodują zanieczyszczenie wody i powietrza. Dlatego należy umieszczać je z dala od stref mieszkalnych. Zanieczyszczenie wody Głównym trucicielem wody w grze jest przeważnie przemysł. Zanieczyszczona woda powoduje zapychanie się pomp wodnych, co w konsekwencji prowadzi do spadku ich wydajności. Również Simowie będą wysyłali uwagi do burmistrza w związku z pogorszeniem się jakości wody. Zanieczyszczeniom wody zapobiega budowa oczyszczalni ścieków oraz wprowadzenie odpowiednich zarządzeń utrudniających wejście na rynek przemysłowi ciężkiemu. Zanieczyszczenie powietrza Zanieczyszczenie powietrza jest niewidoczne, ale jego skutki łatwo zauważyć. Obniża wartość ziemi i poziom zdrowia, a także psuje nastrój w mieście. Na smog składa się wiele czynników. Dwa największe to duże natężenie ruchu ulicznego oraz strefy przemysłowe z przemysłem ciężkim. Żeby obniżyć zanieczyszczenie trzeba zachęcić mieszkańców do korzystania z komunikacji miejskiej i przyciągnąć do miasta przemysł nowoczesny. Można również posadzić drzewa i wprowadzić odpowiednie zarządzenia. Do monitorowania zanieczyszczenia powietrza służy specjalna mapa smogu. Skażenie radioaktywne Skażenie radioaktywne pojawia się, gdy elektrownia atomowa zostanie zniszczona wskutek trzęsienia ziemi, ataku UFO lub tornada. Objawia się to pojawieniem "kapsli" ze znakiem promieniotwórczości na skażonym terenie. Po najechaniu kamerą nad skażony obszar słychać charakterystyczne wydobywające się z głośników trzeszczenie charakterystyczne dla filmowania na terenie o wysokiej radiacji. Na skażonym radioaktywnie terenie nie rozwijają się strefy. Wartość ziemi staje się skrajnie niska. Skażenie radioaktywne nie mija nawet po kilkuset latach (według czasu gry). Bezpieczeństwo Jednym z głównych zadań burmistrza Simmiasta jest zapewnienie obywatelom bezpieczeństwa. Służą do tego policja oraz straż pożarna. Każdy z budynków dysponuje określonym zasięgiem oddziaływania zależnym od ilości pieniędzy wydawanych na resort. Wyjątek stanowią więzienia miejskie. Policja Żeby zmniejszyć przestępczość należy wybudować komisariat. Charakteryzuje się on określoną liczbą wozów policyjnych oraz zasięgiem działania. By zwiększyć skuteczność policji trzeba budować więzienia miejskie jak i wprowadzić w życie odpowiednie zarządzenia. Niski poziom przestępczości powoduje wzrost wartości ziemi oraz podniesienie się nastrojów mieszkańców. Komisariaty i więzienia zapobiegają również zamieszkom i tłumią je w zarodku. Straż pożarna Straż pożarna w SimCity zapobiega powstawaniu pożarów. Zbyt małe pokrycie miasta remizami strażackimi może doprowadzić do wybuchu niekontrolowanego pożaru, a w konsekwencji ogromnych szkód. Pożary niszczą zarówno budynki mieszkalne, handlowe itp. jak i budynki użyteczności publicznej np. szkoły. Jeśli w mieście znajduje się elektrownia atomowa, trzeba zadbać o jej należytą ochronę przed pożarami, ponieważ może dojść do wycieku radioaktywnego. System opieki zdrowotnej, edukacji i nastrojów Ważnym aspektem gry jest zapewnienie odpowiedniego poziomu zdrowia i wykształcenia w mieście. Równie ważne jest zapewnienie dobrego nastroju mieszkańców. Wysoki poziom tych czynników powoduje, że do miasta sprowadzają się firmy niezanieczyszczające środowiska oraz zwiększa wartość ziemi i ogólny poziom zamożności obywateli. Dobrze działający system opieki zdrowotnej i edukacji jest bardzo kosztowny, więc mogą sobie na niego pozwolić tylko duże miasta. Opieka zdrowotna System opieki zdrowotnej w SimCity składa się ze szpitali. Nie mają one zasięgu oddziaływania, ale przyjmują ściśle określoną liczbę pacjentów. Ilość chorych jest zależna od wielkości miasta, stopnia zanieczyszczenia oraz od majętności mieszkańców. Szpitale przyczyniają się do wzrostu średniej długości życia i ogólnego poziomu zdrowia. Po osiągnięciu odpowiedniej wartości poziomu zdrowia, burmistrz dostaje w prezencie Centrum Medyczne, które pozytywnie wpływa na ogólny stan zdrowia mieszkańców. Edukacja System edukacji w SimCity 3000 składa się z trzech etapów: *'Edukacja na poziomie podstawowym' Edukację na tym etapie zapewniają szkoły podstawowe. *'Edukacja na poziomie średnim' Edukację na tym etapie zapewniają licea. *'Szkolnictwo wyższe' Edukację na tym etapie zapewnia uniwersytet (dostępny wtedy, gdy poziom edukacji osiągnie odpowiedni poziom). W skład systemu edukacji wchodzą też biblioteki oraz muzea. Zapobiegają one zapominaniu przez Simów tego czego nauczyli się na wcześniejszych etapach edukacji. Ilość uczniów w szkołach i liceach zależy od liczby mieszkańców oraz ich wieku (im młodsze społeczeństwo tym większa liczba uczniów). Edukacja w grze jest jednym z najważniejszych czynników wpływających na rozwój miasta. Wysoki poziom edukacji umożliwia powstanie przemysłu przyjaznego dla środowiska, przyczynia się też do szybkiego wzrostu gospodarczego. System edukacji wymaga również odpowiedniego finansowania, bo w przeciwnym razie może dojść do strajku nauczycieli. Nastroje Nastrój jest to ocena jaką Simowie wystawiają burmistrzowi miasta. Wiele elementów wpływa na nastrój w mieście. Wysoki poziom wykształcenia, wysoka średnia długość życia, dobrze rozwijająca się gospodarka i obecność pożądanych obiektów, takich jak parki i zoo, poprawia nastrój. Zanieczyszczenie środowiska, przestępczość, intensywny ruch uliczny, zbędne zarządzenia, wysokie stawki podatkowe oraz obecność niepożądanych obiektów (np. wysypisk i więzień) może psuć nastrój. Miasto, w którym panuje dobry nastrój lepiej się rozwija i wzrasta jego zamożność. Gdy poziom nastrojów społecznych osiągnie wymagany poziom, burmistrz może otrzymać prezent od mieszkańców. Do monitorowania nastrojów służy specjalna mapa nastrojów. Krajobraz SimCity 3000 oferuje dużą ilość narzędzi dzięki którym gracz ma możliwość dowolnej edycji terenu. Można tworzyć góry, płaskowyże, równiny itp. Gracz ma do dyspozycji następujące narzędzia: *Sadzenie drzew *Tworzenie powierzchniowych zbiorników wodnych *Obniżanie terenu *Podniesienie terenu *Wyrównanie terenu Każde z tych narzędzi ułatwia budowę miasta i pomaga w rozwoju infrastruktury. Strefy W SimCity 3000 za pomocą specjalnego narzędzia stref można wyznaczyć obszar (strefę), na którym mają być budowane określone budynki np. mieszkalne, handlowe itp. Do wyboru mamy 3 gęstości zabudowy (dotyczą tylko stref przemysłowych, mieszkalnych i handlowych): *mała *średnia *duża Do wyboru gracz dostaje 6 różnych stref: Mieszkalna – gracz ma możliwość wyznaczenia strefy, na której będą budowane domy mieszkalne. Dostępne rodzaje zagęszczenia: *mała – domki jednorodzinne *średnia – niewielkie domy mieszkalne, kamienice *duża – duże bloki mieszkalne Handlowa – strefa umożliwia powstawanie obiektów handlowych Dostępne rodzaje zagęszczenia: *mała – sklepiki wielobranżowe *średnia – biura i sklepy średniej wielkości *duża – duże biurowce i supermarkety Przemysłowa – daje możliwość wznoszenia zakładów przemysłowych – głównych miejsc pracy Dostępne rodzaje zagęszczenia: *mała – pola uprawne, małe fabryki i magazyny *średnia – średnie fabryki i magazyny *duża – zakłady przemysłowe, duże magazyny, rafinerie Wysypisko – strefa pozwalająca na gromadzenie odpadów. Wysypisko śmieci stanowi najtańszą metodę pozbycia się śmieci, ale niszczy obszar, na którym zostało zbudowane i drastycznie obniża wartość ziemi w swoim otoczeniu. Każdy segment (kwadracik) wysypiska mieści określoną ilość odpadków. Port – strefa umożliwia wybudowanie portu morskiego jaki i rzecznego. Strefa portu stymuluje rozwój przemysłu, a także umożliwia nawiązanie kontraktu handlowego z innym miastem. By port działał trzeba go wybudować wzdłuż brzegu morza lub rzeki. Musi zajmować obszar co najmniej 2x6 segmentów (kwadracików), by mógł się rozwijać. Porty powodują bardzo duże zanieczyszczenie wody. Lotnisko – strefa umożliwiająca wybudowanie portu lotniczego. Lotnisko jest dostępne od 1930 roku, przyczynia się do rozwoju stef handlowych – ułatwiając podróże. Strefa lotniska musi zajmować obszar co najmniej 3x5 segmentów (kwadracików). Lotnisko powoduje silne zanieczyszczenie powietrza. Gra SimCity 3000 oferuje pomocnicze narzędzia do likwidacji stref: *narzędzie WYBURZ – pozwala ono wyburzyć każdy obiekt wzniesiony przez Sima lub wybudowany przez gracza (włącznie z drzewami) *narzędzie LIKWIDUJ STREFĘ – pozwala usunąć wyznaczoną przez gracza strefę (narzędzie WYBURZ nie usuwa stref) Aby strefa dobrze się rozwijała i była maksymalnie wykorzystana potrzebna dobra komunikacja (głównie drogi, ale także autobusy, metro czy kolej), woda, energia elektryczna oraz budynki użyteczności publicznej m.in. szpital, szkoła, komisariat policji oraz straż pożarna. Katastrofy W SimCity 3000 gracz ma możliwość wywołania 5 katastrof: pożaru, trzęsienia ziemi, tornada, zamieszek i przywołać UFO. Pożar jest jedną z najniebezpieczniejszych katastrof w SimCity 3000, ponieważ niekontrolowany może doprowadzić do wybuchu elektrowni atomowej i w konsekwencji wycieku radioaktywnego. Mapy, wykresy, diagramy Mapy danych SimCity 3000 oferuje dużą ilość przydatnych narzędzi, dzięki którym praca burmistrza staje się łatwiejsza. Należą do nich m.in. mapy danych, które informują gracza o tym jak funkcjonują różne obszary miasta. Gra oferuje 10 rodzajów map. Diagramy W grze istnieje pięć rodzajów diagramów, pomagających w dobrym zarządzaniu. Wykresy SimCity 3000 oferuje 16 rodzajów wykresów, obrazujących decyzje gracza w przestrzeni czasowej. Rozwój poszczególnych parametrów można oglądać w okresach rocznych, dziesięcioletnich lub stuletnich. Obiekty użyteczności publicznej Parki i obiekty rekreacyjne Parki i obiekty rekreacyjne są to budynki, które znacząco wpływają na nastrój Simów. W SimCity 3000 jest 6 tego typu budynków: *Skwer *Park *Fontanna *Staw *Tereny rekreacyjne *Przystań Oprócz przystani wszystkie obiekty buduje się na lądzie. Oprócz poprawy nastrojów wpływają także na wartość ziemi i zmniejszają zanieczyszczenie. Nagrody i okazje Za dobre rządy burmistrz może dostać nagrody od mieszkańców oraz oferty od kontrahentów: *Posiadłość Burmistrza *Ratusz *Sąd *Park Gejzerów *Pomnik Burmistrza *Latarnia morska *Centrum Sztuk Teatralnych *Baza Wojskowa *Zakłady Zbrojeniowe *Centrum Naukowe *Uniwersytet *Lunapark *Pole golfowe *Kasyno *Centrum Badań Medycznych *Giełda *Port Kosmiczny *Arkologia *Przetwórnia Odpadów Toksycznych *Więzienie o Zaostrzonym Rygorze *Giga Sklep 8 Cudo Świata Budynki specjalne Są to rzeczywiste i znane budowle, którymi można upiększyć miasto. Budowli jest 75, ale można zbudować maksymalnie 10. #700 Louisiana #Amerykańskie Muzeum Historii Naturalnej #Bank of America #Bank of China Tower #Biały Dom #Big Ben #Brama Brandenburska #Budynek Kongresu #Budynek Wytwórni Capitol #California Plaza #World Trade Center A #World Trade Center B #Centrum Lincolna #Centrum Rockefellera #Cerkiew Wasyla Błogosławionego #CN Tower #Coit Tower #Columbia Seafirst Center #Conciergerie #Czerwony Ratusz #Dworzec kolejowy Grand Central #Empire State Building #Fernsehturm #Ferry Building #Kościół Pamięci Cesarza Wilhelma #Gmach Niepodległości #Gmach Radia Francja #Holsten Tor #Instytut Sztuki w Chicago #Jefferson Memorial #Kapitol USA #Katedra Notre Dame #Katedra Sagrada Familia #Katedra św. Pawła #Katedra w Chartres #Klasztor w Alamo #Kompleks Alcatraz Wschód #Kompleks Alcatraz Zachód #La Tour Montparnasse #Latarnia Faros #Lincoln Memorial #Łuk Gateway #Łuk Triumfalny #Hagia Sofia #Old North Church #Old State House #Opactwo Westminsterskie #Opera w Sydney #Organizacja Narodów Zjednoczonych #Palacio Real #Partenon #Peachtree Tower #Petronas Twin Tower A #Petronas Twin Tower B #Piramidy w Gizie #Plac Zgody #Planetarium Adlera #Pomnik Waszyngtona #Quincy Market/Faneuil #Ratusz miejski San Francisco #Renaissance Center #Sfinks #Shedd Aquarium #Smith Tower #Stadion do krykieta w Melbourne #Statua Wolności #Święta Skała #Tadź Mahal #Trafalgar Square #Tower #Wieża Eiffla #Wieża Tokijska #Neuschwanstein #Zamek Schönbrunn #Zamek Smithsoński Ścieżka dźwiękowa #Power Grid #Magic City #Illumination #Building #Window Washer's Dream #Infrastructure #New Terrain #SimCity Theme #Sim Broadway #Urban Complex #Central Park Sunday #South Bridge #Concrete Jungle #Night Life #Updown Town Muzykę wraz z okładkami można pobrać stąd Reedycje ''SimCity 3000 Unlimited'' SimCity 3000 Unlimited jest kontynuacją gry wydaną w 2000 roku, w Europie gra nazywa się SimCity 3000 World Edition. Wbrew pozorom nie jest to dodatek, a samodzielna wersja gry. Gra została wzbogacona o nowe budynki (do wyboru mamy budynki w stylu amerykańskim, azjatyckim, lub europejskim). Kosmetycznie zmieniono interfejs. Dodano możliwość zmiany terenu przed budową miasta, cztery nowe katastrofy i punkt orientacyjny. Stworzono 13 scenariuszy znane z wcześniejszych gier SimCity. Umożliwiono też zrobienie zdjęcia miastu. Dostępne są też gotowe miasta na bazie tych autentycznych takie jak Berlin, Madryt, Moskwa i Seul. Oprócz tego, w grę wbudowano program do projektowania budynków i edytor wyżej wymienionych scenariuszy. iPhone/iPod Touch SimCity 3000 zostało wydane w 2008 r. na iPhone i iPod Touch. Gra jest dostosowana do dotykowego ekranu iPhona. Ciekawostki *W 2002 r. kandydaci na prezydenta Warszawy zagrali w SimCity 3000. Zagrali na planszy przypominającej Warszawę z 32,7 tysiącami mieszkańców i budżetem 60 tysięcy simoleonów. Podobnie jak w późniejszych wyborach, zmagania wygrał Lech Kaczyński. *Plik z zapisanym miastem ma rozszerzenie .sc3 Kategoria:Seria SimCity